bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shigeko Yasuda
Excellent Work As the title says, awesome work on the character. The descriptions for her are immersive, from the personality to the history and to her abilities. I'm very much impressed with your work, so much so that I'm surprised they aren't getting as much recognition. Oh well. Just wanted to shout out and give praise where praise is due. Keep up the good work. If you're game I'd love to rp sometime. Ciao! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm glad someone finally noticed me. Somnium Fluxus (talk) 01:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're about to be noticed again. You know, when people make articles like this, my faith in the community sorta takes a leap. It makes me very happy that you've joined us, we most certainly need people like you to make great examples like this, it adds greatly to the overall quality of the fanon. Shigeko's article was a simply marvelous read, if I have to say so myself, its evident that you've spent a lot of time working on her, because I can safely say that she's a very solid character. I especially enjoyed her Zanpakutō, its superbly done. Around this fanon, its not unusual to see Zanpakutō with unique abilities of exceptional power. However, it IS extremely rare for those kinds of extraordinary abilities to be properly explained and documented in a manner which makes it legitimate and which actually makes sense. You've managed to do that excellently with Lacrimae Et Rosae Suavis. I have no problem visualizing its power, how its connected to others and how it works, because you described it all so fluidly. Considering how complicated and elaborate its abilities are in comparison to most Zanpakutō, I'd say that is the mark of a talented author. Despite its immense scope and power, I really cannot consider it to be in any way broken or overpowered, this is because almost all of its abilities are reliant upon certain conditions being met in order to be activated. Those whom aren't are much less powerful overall to compensate for it. While its powers are largely absolute if they're allowed to awaken, it is most certainly possible to work around them or even with them. It was interesting that while reading about it, I found that one of my characters was immune to many of its powers simply because he's lived a very sheltered life and has never once taken a life. Meaning that he has never accumulated any true "sin", and that he likewise, due to his overprotected and sheltered upbringing has had no experiences truly traumatic enough to make its powers truly dangerous. Furthermore, and while this is but flavor, I am mesmerized by the illustration you posted of it, its a really beautiful Zanpakutō. This is something that I always enjoy among Zanpakutō in general, its also great that you gave it quite a bit of individuality with the three golden rings attached to the pommel. At any rate, keep up the good work! --Njalm (talk) 01:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) You've understood her Zanpakutō's powers perfectly. ^_^ At one point, I was very worried that perhaps others would find it far too powerful—that I was being too vague with my explanations for anyone to realize that it's not at all unbeatable, without actually spelling it out to them. I really appreciate your input. Somnium Fluxus (talk) 02:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm always glad to help. But yes, while the Zanpakutō is undoubtedly of the top five most powerful Zanpakutō on this entire fanon, and I happen to know most of them, its far from unbeatable, in fact, if you plan the right strategy and approach it from the right angle, then its actually pretty simple to survive. However, if you do what most roleplayers do and attempt to overpower it with raw strength, power and overwhelming attacks then its very difficult to last against it. In this regard, its a Zanpakutō which makes opponents think and evaluate their options, which is a very good quality for a Zanpakutō to have. After reading it thoroughly, I can with safety say, that it fits very nicely as a Defense-Type Zanpakutō. As its powers are actually extremely defensive in nature, but they, rather than produce powerful defenses are instead made so that they make opponents think twice before attacking. Punishing them brutally otherwise. The character I mentioned to you yesterday is this one, just incase you're interested. Njalm (talk) 23:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That was actually my primary goal when designing the Zanpakutō—to design a weapon that cannot simply be defeated with raw power, but instead requires contenders to carefully consider their own actions to win against it, which I believed greatly helped making the Zanpakutō more unique. I intend to make the abilities of all of my characters follow a similar design, as I have already done with the Nefas. By the way, I have thoroughly enjoyed your works as well. I would love to roleplay with you sometime. ^_^ Somnium Fluxus (talk) 00:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) You would? That's great! I'd really like to roleplay with you sometime as well, as would Void, judging by what he's said thus far. Njalm (talk) 01:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC)